Harry Potter and the Outside Girl
by Phoenix8
Summary: See what happens when someone from the muggle world takes no notice of the keep out sign on the Hogwarts of the muggle world
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: Madame Mavis' School for Girls ****

Chapter One: Madame Mavis' School for Girls

Genevieve walked down the hallway towards the girls bathroom. She had no intention of walking into that foul bathroom even though she had told her teacher, Miss Borge, that she was going there. She was really going outside. To get away from the Math Chanting, Latin reciting school. Where Madame Mavis drilled you into a young lady. She taught you table manners, traveling manners, how to walk right, how to sit right, how to talk right. She told you how to do everything right. It amazed Genevieve that she didn't teach the girls how to trip right or how to be sick right.

Finally she reached the disgustingly Mauve door to the outside. Once outside, Genevieve ran as fast as she could down to the forest behind the school. She would wait there for a little while…until her longing to yank Mildred's hair out subsided…although if she waited for that to go away she would never go back inside. Mildred was the rich girl. She acted as though she owned the world. Sometimes she said she practically did. She made fun of almost everyone, including Genevieve…but not her friends. She had a small group of admiring girls who followed her everywhere. They wanted to be just like her. They all wore their hair the same.

Genevieve was the only orphan in the school, Mildred picked on her about that, all the time asking where her parents went…if they couldn't stand the sight of her so they left her in the gutter. But the truth was…Genevieve didn't know. She lived with her older cousin for a while, until she couldn't handle Genevieve anymore, but even she didn't know how her parents died. She hardly even remembered what they looked like. All she remembered was that they died when Genevieve was four months old, leaving Genevieve in the care of her mother's mother's grandmother. But at that time Great-Grandma Birtha was eighty, so Genevieve lived with her until she was ten…and then she went to live with her cousin when Birtha died. 

Genevieve hated Birtha's house…it was crawling with cockroaches the size of quarters, you could hardly walk about without hearing on squish beneath your foot. You could never walk around barefoot.

So Birtha turned her over to Madame Mavis' school for girls where they would keep her until she was eighteen, and then she could go wherever she pleased. That was forever away…three years. 

Genevieve waited underneath the tree looked at the huge stately mansion before her, wishing she was eighteen…thinking about staying here another three years was a nightmare. She didn't think she would live.

Harry nudged Ron in the shoulder. "Girl-Alert." He whispered. Ron dove underneath the table as the blond nightmare, Beatrice Hadkaf walked over to them smiling and tossing her hair out of her eyes. Looks can be decieving…Beatrice looked nice…but once you dared talk to her…

She had taken a liking to Ron. She followed him around everywhere…smiling and finding things to drop in hopes that he might pick them up. At first Ron had been flattered…but after he talked to her…things changed. She sent him love Howlers! And rather then let the whole school hear some weird girls love poems, Ron went racing down the hall towards the large doors, running faster and faster until he was in the middle of the large lawn of Hogwarts. He threw the letter to the breeze and with a bang, the letter exploded into a burst of fire. He then walked all the way back, singed robes and fingers, sat down and ate the rest of his breakfast as if nothing had happened. Hermione walked over to Harry. "What's going on?" She asked glancing at Ron's visible leg from underneath the table. She didn't have to wait long for the answer. 

Beatrice walked over to them, smiling (which was a great feat indeed, since her lips were weighed down with lipstick). "Has anyone seen Ronny-Boy?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes. "He's….um…busy at the moment actually." Harry said. Beatrice stared at him for a moment…trying to figure out whether he was telling the truth or not. Finally she walked away leaving them with a message written on a piece of paper for Ron. "Bye bye!" She called.

Hermione snatched the letter from Harry and read it loud enough for both Ron and Harry to hear. 

"_Dear Ron, I have missed seeing your flame red hair…I get the feeling…from our last visit, that maybe you had something on your mind…you seemed a little more mad at me then usual. I miss our hurried chats before school starts…you make it seem like you are trying to get away from me when really I know that you are just trying to mask your undying love from me…because you are a boy…I just wanted you to know…that I know how you feel and I feel the same way too. Below is a poem of how I feel…_

"Ronny your in my dreams…day and night…

life without you is surely a fright,

your hair is the color of the flames of my heart,

Hurry soon back to me, I can't bear it when we're apart."

Tell me how you liked it…after breakfast…'

Love, Beatrice Weasley ( How does it look?)"

Hermione started laughing so loud some people turned and stared at her. Harry was holding his hand over his mouth trying not to do the same. Ron grabbed the paper from Hermione exclaiming, "Your lying! SHE DID NOT SIGN HER NAME BEATRICE Weasley….she did." He said, his head falling back and his mouth falling open. Harry punched him in the arm, "Don't worry about it, Ron. Let's just go to breakfast." He said trying as hard as he could not to crack up. Ron nodded as he shoved the note into his pocket and hung his head, trudging into the dining room.

Genevieve was sitting in bed waiting for sleep to take her over…and she waited…and waited…and waited. She quietly got out of bed, she walked over to the window and opened the curtain. She stared up at the stars and waited some more. She couldn't take it any longer. She put on her robe and walked quietly down the hall down two flights down to the door. She opened it quietly and walked out onto the stone courtyard. 

She walked past the dance floor and the little gazebo with flowers growing all over it, into the forest. She kept on going this time. She didn't have to be back at the school for a long time. She smiled…she had never gone past a certain point in the forest, a rock that looked like a nose…but she had just past it. She all of the sudden had the urge to run. She ran and ran laughing at the crazy giddiness that came over her whenever she was doing something Madame Mavis would disapprove of. 

She must have been running for about fifteen minutes when she finally had to stop, her lungs were burning as she bent over to catch her breath. When she looked up she was startled to see an old mansion. Even though most of it was broken down it possessed a certain beauty…Genevieve could tell that when it was new…it must have been a breathtaker. She walked up to the front door of it…it was enormous. There was a sign warning of it being condemned but Genevieve didn't pay attention to that. She opened the doors…it opened loudly, making a loud noise that echoed through it's huge halls. Genevieve wondered how something so big, that it could be safely be called a Castle, had escaped the demolition crew. 

Genevieve felt so small in the hall, it was huge, there were about a million doors and stairways. Her heart beat a little faster…she didn't know why exactly. 

They were in the middle of Transfiguration with Professor McGonagal when Hagrid came bursting through the doors interrupting their changing a thumbtack into an ant…a little boring in Harry's opinion…so the interruption was welcome. 

"Professor Dumbledore needs all teachers to report to his office immediately. It's an M.I." He said. 

All student heads turned from Hagrid to McGonagal, everyone wondering the same thing. "What's an M.I.?" Neville actually dared to ask. McGonagal looked at him sharply. "Never you mind, Longbottom." She said "Hagrid, would you mind staying with the students?" Hagrid nodded and held the door open for her. Everyone watched as McGonagal walked out, they could tell by the way she walked out, that this was an emergency. 

"What do we do?" McGonagal asked as calmly as she could. Everyone but Dumbledore and the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Melinda Dejhad. She raised a heavily penciled eyebrow at McGonagal and said, "Well it's not like it's disturbing anything Professor…" She said softly. McGonagal looked at her unbelievingly. "I think that the students might find it a little distracting, Melinda!" She said sharply. But Dumbledore held up hjs hands. "Now, now…I believe that Melinda is in the right frame of mind, it is not hurting anything to let her be. Right now, all we shall do is keep an eye on her. Bring all the students to the Dining room where I will explain the situation and how we are going to handle it."

Everyone was whispering loudly as they walked single filed into the dining room and took their usual seats.

Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers were sitting at the head table waiting for everyone to take their seats and quiet down. 

Finally everyone was silent, and Dumbledore stood. "Students of Hogwarts, do not be afraid, nothing serious has happened no matter how hysterical your teachers have seemed. Well, nothing too serious. A young muggle girl has wandered into Hogwarts,"

Immediately there was a loud wave of whispers. Harry turned to Hermione and whispered "I thought you said no one could come into Hogwarts?" Hermione looked extremely perplexed as she shrugged. Dumbledore cleared his throat and the whispers died down. "She is now standing in one of the main halls. We have decided to let her be…" "Let her be? She's a muggle inside our school! She's bound to tell others about us!" Draco Malfoy yelled standing up so fast his chair fell over backwards with a loud bang. "Draco, calm yourself please." Dumbledore said. "I was getting to that. Most of us thought that the sign would do the trick,…we didn't think it would be necissary to put any other spells on the school…except one. This spell was cast by the first headmaster here in Hogwarts. Hogwarts would be protected from Muggle eyes, all they could see was a broken down mansion, once inside…they couldn't see any of us but we can see them. No one has ever came into the school however, so I guess it's safe to say that the spell worked because the girl is visible, but she can't see us or the real condition of the castle. I don't want any gapers though. I want you to keep on your school, and if you see her, please ignore her and continue with whatever you are doing, thing of her as a ghost."

"Yeah, that will be real easy." Muttered Harry to Ron who nodded. They were dismissed…and lucky for the Gryfindors the next class was Herbology…which was "Outside…and past the so called ghost." Hermione said smiling. They walked out of the Dining room, books in their arm and made their way to door. And then they saw her…she was curled up beside the door, alseep. Hermione gasped, and Ron and Harry just stared like the rest of the students. 

"Weird….she's all transparent like a ghost." Ron said walking out the door. "I wonder what she's doing here?" Hermione wondered aloud.


	2. This is actually not another Chapter, bu...

Genieve woke suddenly

Genieve woke suddenly. "Oh no! Oh no!" She shrieked. The sunlight was shining on her and it was…."MORNING!" She shouted getting up and running. She ran out the doors and kept on running. 

"AHH!!! Watch OUT!" Harry yelled diving out of the way as the ghost girl ran down the lawn barely missing him. Hermione turned right into the face of the girl. She screamed and fell rolling out of the way. "Jeez! That girl needs to slow it down!" Ron shouted. "Don't you see, Ron? She obviously wasn't supposed to be here…I mean she's in her pajama's! Obviously she ran away last night and she expected to be back in time for morning." Hermione said dusting herself off and continuing down the lawn to the greenhouse. 

Genivieve looked at the floor as Madame Mavis, yelled at her. She wasn't exactly yelling…she had a loud voice…but Genivieve could tell that she was mad… "Where were you? This morning when we woke up you weren't here! Can you imagine how nerve wracking that is child?" Madame Mavis said looking at Genivieve's nodding head. "I'm sorry, Madame! It's just…" "Silence!" Mavis interupted loudly. Genivieve fell silent. "You are now going to be living in the Isolation Quarters, You are hereby grounded for a week! Yes, miss Genivieve a week! You will not be allowed to go outside or downstairs. The only time you will be allowed OUT of that room is to use the bathroom! Your assignments will be carried up to you by one of the girls. Now go!" Mavis said pointing up the stiars. "Collect all the things you will need from your room." 

Genivieve winced slightly as the girls snickered behind their hands as she marched up the stairs slowly and collected her clothing. Mildred watched her, every once in a while throwing cruel comments at her back. Genivieve decided that it would be a good idea to ignore them for now. It wasn't hard…in the back of her mind all she was thinking about was her mansion. She was planning another visit tonight. Maybe when she'd saved up enough she would go away and live there…but she shook her head. It was a childish dream. It would never work. Madame Mavis would get the police to search for her and they would find her. She had to content herself for now with nightly visits.

The room was dark and dusty, Genivieve had done her best to clean it up a little. Really this was a blessing in disguise. Now she could sneak out anytime she wanted for a week without anyone seeing her. She smiled to herself and sat down to wait…three hours passed like three years. Then finally the house was silent. And it was safe to go. This time she wore pants. She climbed out the window carefully. For one minute she thought she would be caught. She heard footsteps at her door. With her head still in the window she listened. A knock. "Genivieve? You had better be in bed!" It was Mavis. "Yes! I am!" Genivieve said through the window. And finally Mavis walked away. Genivieve sighed and for a moment she was thinking she should go back inside….but it didn't last long…there were so many rooms in the mansion that she hadn't explored yet! Think how many wonderful things she might see. She had brought a flashlight this time. 

Finally she reached the mansion. She opened the door and walked inside. She closed the door, it made a loud creaking noise.

"What was that?" Harry said suddenly. Ron jumped and looked at Harry. "It's the girl." Ron said. Harry waited a minute and then laid back on the pillow. Both he and Ron and Hermione, Harry knew, wanted to go down and see her. It was so strange thinking of her as sort of being in a different dimension or something. But he had broked too many rules. Ron sighed and tried to fall back asleep. They both had suceeded in falling back asleep in a matter of minutes…but in a moment they were awakened.

"WHAT!" Ron yelled when someone shone a light in his face. Harry jumped and sat up almost bumping his head on the headboard. She was in their room now. She was shining a flashlight all over the room. Ron had woken up the other boys and they were staring as well. The girl looked around the room a few more times and then moved out of the room. Ron surpressed a giggle in his pillow, "Next stop…Girls room!" He said giggling uncontrolably. Everyone waited for it silently. Then they heard it. It was Hermione's scream…undoubtably. It was followed by the other girls screams. Everyone erupted into gales of laughter. "Let's hope she never finds the bathroom interesting enough to explore." Ron said. They fell back on their pillows and smiled until they fell asleep.

Genivieve had suddenly become part of the school. Everyone was used to her walking about…and it had only been four days. Once she walked around the entire classroom while Snape was conducting a potion's lesson. He eyed her, obviously annoyed, while he droned on. 

Once in a while she even managed to come at free time from school, her punishment was over now and she was allowed outside. She made sure no one ever followed her. 

She would bring Lunch and books, and Harry, Ron and Hermione would sit beside her reading over her shoulder and making jokes like she could her them. Once in a while they even read aloud. 

"Weird we know her but she doesn't know us." Hermione said one day while they were all walking with Genivieve down the hall. "Yeah, I know what you mean." Ron said nodding. "I wonder what her name is?" Harry wondered. "I bet it's….Betsy." Ron said laughing. "Jenny." Hermione said. "Alice." Harry added laughing. 

Genivieve looked around…she had heard something…or thought she had. Something like someone calling someone's name…but not really calling…like someone was stating a name. She shrugged and continued walking. 

Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at each other. They had all seen the girl look around when Harry almost shouted the name Alice. It was at the exact moment he had said it. "Maybe she heard something else at the same time I said it." Harry suggested. They all nodded. But something told them this wasn't the explanation.

Everything was going well, Genivieve thought. She visited the Mansion everyday…and even Mildred had stopped bothering her…she knew it was too good to last. 

She was walking down the hall reading, almost bumping into walls when Mildred ran by her making her drop all her books. "oh dreadfull sorry!" Mildred said laughing. Genivieve ignored her. Mildred bent down, pretending to help, when she was really leaning forward to whisper in Genivieve's ear, "I know where you go everyday…and I know that Mavis wouldn't like it." She whispered. Genivieve's heart almost stopped. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said standing as tall as she could trying to seem intimidating. "Oh yes you do, Genivieve. You know your not supposed to be in condemned buildings…Mavis would see that as a dangerours….rebelious act…wouldn't she? Which would mean a more severe punishment then just giving you your own room."

"Mildred…leave me alone." Genivieve said pushing past her. How did she find out? She must have followed her, Genivieve didn't know how. She knew that she was careful everytime she went to the mansion. She knew Mavis would forbid her to go again….her heart beat a little faster as she walked to her room.

Several minutes later…she was in Mavis' company once again.

"Where do you think she's gone?" Hermione wondered, the second day the girl had not been in Hogwarts. "I dunno…maybe Mildred or Mavis found out she was coming here." Harry said. Ron ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Hermione at first had protested, but they had said it was the only way to find out more about her…they read her Diary behind her back while she was writing. They knew all about Mildred and Mavis, and the other snobby girls at school. They had grown to hate them as much as the girl did. Hermione put her hand in her fist angrily. "Boy, I would love to punch those girls…one by one." Melinda, the DADA teacher, came around the corner and beckoned to them. "Come on guys…class is starting." 

Genvieve was now being watched..she was being watched like a hawk. She wasn't put in the isolation quarters this time. It would be too hard to keep an eye out for her. Locks were put on the windows, and one dog was kept outside at all times. Genivieve felt like a prisoner. She sat on her bed studying almost every day, but her thoughts were on the mansion. She didn't know why she liked it so much….but she did. She stared out the window, her math lost. 

"Dreaming of your manison?" Mildred asked smugly. Genivieve continued looking out the window, ignoring Mildred. What had she ever done to make Mildred mad at her?

"Guess where I was?" Mildred asked smoothly. She wasn't expecting an answer because she continued right away. "The Library…not the library in the school…the real library, I asked Merri Donahue if I could go with her this time. She said yes of course…and I did a little research. On the Martin history…." Genivieve couldn't help but turn and stare at Mildred. "Yes…Martin as in Genivieve Martin." Mildred said smirking. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a newspaper strip. "Mrs. Lara Martin and Mr. John Martin, died January 3rd 1986, in a tragic car accident. Mr. Martin was apparently drunk from the party he and Mrs. Martin had just attended." Mildred paused looking at Genivieve. "Parking on the railroad tracks isn't a very smart thing to do is it, Geni?" She asked. Genivieve couldn't help the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Mildred went to the library to get this to torture her…she went to all that trouble just to make Genivieve cry. Genivieve stood, her books falling to the floor and her pencils and pens rolling under the beds. She balled her fist and punched Mildred in the face. Mildred screamed and fell over onto the bed and then on the floor. She was crying like a baby. Genivieve grabbed the clipping and ran, blinded by tears,down the stairs. She tripped on a basket holding polished shoes and fell on the ground. She pulled herself up again and ran out the door. She heard Mavis' yells for her to come back and Mildred's howls of pain from the room upstairs. She didn't care about the dog or Mavis or anyone. She just ran as fast as she could. 

Finally she reached the mansion. She ran in and slammed the door. She ran up the stairs, and then into a room. She leaned against a wall and the slumped into a crying mess. She knew she wouldn't be safe here for long…they would be coming soon. Mildred had explained exactly where the mansion was…and now Mavis' knew where she would go.

Hermione walked into his room to retrieve a lost book when he saw the girl crying. She stared for a moment, she saw clipping clutched in her hands. se was about to get the others when the girl dropped the clipping and it slid across the floor to Hermione's feet. She read it slowly, when she was finished she looked up at the girl in horror. 

She knew what she wanted to do…and she was going to do it. But first…a permission slip…to the forbidden part of the library. She need a spell.


	3. Another three pages...Sorry! MORE TO COM...

Hermione made her way down the corridor, hoping that the girl would stay there long enough for her to get the permission slip, find the book and make the potion…if she could pronounce the words

Hermione made her way down the corridor, hoping that the girl would stay there long enough for her to get the permission slip, find the book and make the potion…if she could pronounce the words. Spells like this were pretty envolved…she might need a million and one things…or she might need one thing. She hoped that it would be something she could get and not "one hair from the head of an extinct Porlondoe" or something like that. 

She hurried as fast as she could to DADA Teacher Melinda, she knew she would be late for class but this was more important. She knocked on the door and when Melinda called "Come in!" it took her several tries to open the door. Melinda made her nervous.

Melinda looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Miss Granger…shouldn't you be in class?" She asked. Hermione nodded and braced herself for the incredible lie she was about to tell…she knew it was wrong…really wrong…but she had to do it. "Er…yes…I am…Should I mean. But I need a book from the restricted section of the library and I need a permission slip…so I was wondering…could you give me one? Please?" Hermione asked. Melinda set the book she was reading down and looked closely at Hermione…leaning in a little. "Why, Miss Granger? What do you need the book for?" She asked. Hermione took in a deep breath and smiled. "Oh! Professer Dumbledore…he was talking to me at dinner and I said I was really interested in the spell that made Hogwarts true form, and it's inhabitants invisible to the muggle eye." Hermione smiled again. "Hmm…well…I supposed I could." She scribbled her name on a piece of paper and handed it to Hermione. "I'll forget about this little lie if you promise you won't do anything stupid, Miss Granger." Melinda said. Hermione's head snapped up. "What?" She asked. "Come now, Hermione." Melinda said. "We both know that Dumbledore didn't tell you to get a book from the restricted section of the library. You want it yourself. You can't bear not knowing how anything is done. can you?" Melinda asked smiling. "I admire that in a student." Hermione blew out a breath and smiled. "Thank you." She said walking out of the room before Melinda made her feel too guilty with her praises. 

She took a deep breath and entered the library. She handed the librarian the scrap of paper, she stared down her nose at it and then mumbled that everything seemed in order. Hermione exhaled and walked to the restricted section. She scanned the shelves carefully looking for the book she needed. "No…no…no…no…" She kept on saying…until finally Hermione came across the book she needed. She smiled as she read the title "Hogwarts: Magic Of A School" She grabbed it off the shelf and ran out of the library…deciding that would look extremely suspicious she slowed down through the door. She smiled as she walked out and headed up to her room. She knew it would be suicide to perform a complecated spell in her room…but she needed to be near the girl. She ran up the stairs looking to the left and right of her, then walking to the common room. She muttered the password and then climbed in going up to her room. It was handy that she had been working summer jobs all year. She had earned enougb muggle money to be turned into wizard money. She had bought a "Collapsible Cauldron" one that fit perfectly in her pocket and her suitcase. She grabbed it out and then threw it on the floor. It clanged and then squeaked open. She opened the book and scanned the Contents section of the book. There were the most interesting titles in that book, she wished that she had time to look at them all…but the girl was getting restless…she might move any moment. And Hermione had a feeling that she would need the girl for the spell she was to perform. She scanned the page expertly…checking off the ones she didn't need… "Magic Windows, Magic Locks, Magic Staircases….no no no…" It was a full ten minutes, with many misleading titles…when she finally found the right one. "Outside World Spell." She read. "To mask the true form of this school all four of the wizards devised a simple…Oh I KNOW this already!" Hermione said impatiently. She read quickly…and then her heart stopped. She saw another form in the doorway…a Woman and three men. The girl was frantically pushing herself away from them. Hermione screeched with impaitence and read on. "To remove the spell of the "Unseen" mix parsley flakes, and Permion juice into a cauldron. And shout the words…  
"The unseen, Now seen." Then sprinkle lightly on the object you wish to see…

Hermione screamed! "PARSLEY? We don't have any PARSLEY! This is HOGWARTS a MAGIC SCHOOL! What is this book playing at?" She yelled and threw down the book. She ran into Harry's room. She knew he would be mad…but she had to do it! He must understand that…when she explained it to him. She grabbed the Invisibility Cloak and ran to the door pushing it open. She ran down the stairs…far and farther until she reached the Kitchen. She tickled the fruit and then pulled off the cloak as the door opened. "Do we have PARSLEY?" She yelled. She hated asking things from the house-elves…but she had no other choice at the moment. "Yes yes! Dumbledore loves his spaghtetti!" A houseelve said smiling and running. He came back with the parsley and Hermione shouted a THANKS and then ran out the door, pulling the cloak back on. 

When she got to her room the girl and the men and the woman were talking. The men and woman seemed to be talking calmly but the girl on the other hand was talking very heatedly it seemed. Hermione rushed to her cauldron…Permion Juice…she did have.

"No! I will not go back! I refuse to go back to that horrible school where everyone treats everyone like an idiot! Everyone is cruel to each other…makes fun of each other! Says horrible insensitive things to everyone! And YOU never giving us breaks…always keeping us busy…NEVER believing me when I told you how Mildred was so cruel to…" She stopped. She felt strange. She looked behind her…she had the strangest feeling that someone was behind her. She thought she saw a face…she looked back. Everyone was staring at her. She felt so weird. Then she saw someone coming through the door. "Look!" She yelled. Everyone looked…but of course no one could see what she was seeing….she was going to the real Hogwarts…slowly. Hermione saw her chance…she poured the entire thing on the girl…giving up on the Sprinkling Lightly. And Genivieve dissapeared. They looked for her….for two days they looked…

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Genivieve screamed getting behind the bed and warding off Hermione. "I won't hurt you! I promise!" Hermione said holding out her hand. "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?" Genivieve screamed. Hermione tried not to smile. She sat down on the bed. "NOT…not too close…" Genivieve said. Hermione nodded, and began slowly. "This is….Hogwarts…."

Genivieve fell asleep under the invisibilty cloak underneath the bed in Hermione's room. It had taken three hours to explain everything. Genivieve was almost in shock…she couldn't believe it…Hermione had managed to get her to take some sleeping potion and then she put her under the bed, wrapping her in the invisibility cloak. She really didn't know who she was fooling. She wouldn't be able to keep this from Dumbledore…he would find out somehow. After all…she couldn't stay in that room forever…she would have to come out sometime. She couldn't leave her there when school was over. 

When school was over she should have gotten horrible lectures from the teachers and a shower of questions about where she was and what she was doing…but Hermione thought a moment…she didn't know how long she would last against McGonnagal's questions. She got up from the bed and pulled out her potion bag. She remembered that Boomslang Skin pulverized until it's liquid can make you break out in rashes. So she rubbed it on like it was perfum and then put herself into bed, first carefully placing the near empty bottle on the floor. She felt so tired of lieing, and the rashes weren't helping anything. She almost cried twice.

It worked though. Everyone assumed the she had been too sick to go get help, she said when she had gone back to get a book, she had left the bottle open on it and she hadn't noticed, it had flung out all over her and she had only enough strength to pull herself back into bed. 

Harry and Ron came to her while the attendant nurse, Miss Mulinai was applying soothing cream, that would help the rashes and heal them in time. Harry and Ron waited until she was finished to talk to Hermione. "Not very long, Boys…" Miss Mulinai said smiling and winking. Ron blushed furiously and Harry elbowed him. 

"We're really sorry for whats…" Harry began. "I brought her here." Hermione said sitting up excitedly. "What? Who? She's delerous isn't she…let's get Miss Mulinai again shall we?" Ron asked smiling. "NO! I brought her HERE….the girl…" Hermione said. "The outside girl." Ron's smile vanished and Harry leaned towards her. "You're joking Hermione." He said. "No…I'm not. I brought her back four hours ago!" She said. Ron had gone quite pale. "Hermione! You of all people should know the consequences this could bring!" Harry said. "She found out her parents died Harry…in a car crash. She was sobbing…I felt so horrible! All those thing she wrote in her diary…she was unhappy…I couldn't help myself!" She sputtered. Ron ran a hand through his red hair, sighing. "This isn't happening." He said. "Look! I thought you all wanted to meet her! We have been with her for a while now. I was actually beginning to consider her a friend. I thought you guys thought the same." She said. "We did…but this…Hermione." Ron said. "No…Hermione's right. I was rescued when I was with horrible people…found out my parents died horribly…she deserved to be rescued too. We won't be able to keep it secret for long though, Hermione…I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore already knows about it somehow…he knows everything soon." He said. Ron looked surprised at the sudden defensivness of Harry…but he knew he was right. "Where is she?" He asked. "She's under my bed…asleep…WITH the invisibilty cloak on!" She added when she saw Harry begin to say something. He smiled and nodded. "Well done…now…I suppose she will be hungry…but how in the world do we get food up to her? You are staying here all night I expect." He said. Hermione nodded miserably. "And she's got the invisibility cloak so I can't take it to her that way either…" Harry said. Ron sighed…"I think this is one….we will have to let Ginny in on." He said. "But can we trust her?" he added. "Of course we can! You idiot! She's been through some of the things we have…she'll be perfect." Hermione said. Ron sighed. He seemed to dislike the idea of letting Ginny in on this. Hermione hit him and smiled. "It'll be alright…just explain it to her. She cares about everyone you know that. She will definatly help someone in trouble. She cries at the sight of discomfort…especially with animals." She said. "She'll do it." 

Ginny seemed terribly excited at the thought of doing something like sneaking up to Hermiones room, keeping away from her roomates. "I AM FINALLY IN one of your ADVENTURES!?" She yelled. Harry slapped his hand over her mouth. "You will be right back out if you don't lower your tone!" Ron said warningly. "And this isn't an adventure! This is serious! She could be badly hurt if anyone finds out about her. You know how the Slytherins are with muggles! I wouldn't be surprised if they killed her…made it look like an accident…no..this is not an adventure… it's serious." Harry said. Ginny seemed a little ashamed but she just smiled and nodded.

She got a plate of food from the kitchen and soon had it up to Hermiones room. She bent down under the bed and screamed. She hadn't expected to see a lone face peering out of the cloak. The rest of the body was hidden but the face was there. Genivieve woke up and screamed too. Ginny held her hand to her heart and then knelt down again…  
"I am so sorry! Hermione…" "What are you DOING?" someone shouted behind her. Ginny screamed again and then looked at the person behind her. "Oh no…" She whispered.

****


End file.
